


So Cold, Yet So Warm

by RichmanBachard



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ashe is tough, Breastfeeding, But fair, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Felching, Femdom, Lactation, Mating Press, Mommy Kink, Pegging, Spit Play, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichmanBachard/pseuds/RichmanBachard
Summary: Ashe takes you under her wing, and your life forever changes.





	So Cold, Yet So Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother’s Day! 
> 
> Here’s Ashe succumbing to her mommy side and rocking a male reader’s world. 
> 
> Otherwise known as; god I wish that were me.

You had been with the Deadlock Gang for a couple months, now. And while it took some time for you to earn even an ounce of respect from the others, the leader always seemed to take pity on you.

Others would give you shit for it. _Momma’s Boy,_ they’d say. You paid it no mind. The pay was good, and you had a relatively soft bed to sleep on. However.. every chance you’d get to catch a look of her.. it made you stir.

With what? In what? You couldn’t quite say.. or, rather, did not want to.

Ashe was cunning, capable; a force to be reckoned with. Nary an underling dared cross her, lest they meet an untimely demise. The few who did, were disposed of with your help, no less. Dirty jobs, sure, but like the rest of the gang, your devotion to Ashe was bordering on the ‘undying’ variety.

She was big, scary, formidable.. and one hell of a looker. She embraced her looks, knew how hot she was. She never let it go to her head. She considered herself a lady in at least that respect, if anything. And, with every look she tossed your way – with her intense gaze - you couldn’t help but squirm. 

Having been under her wing, you wanted to question _why_ but never mustered the courage to ask. Were the comments true? _Momma’s boy.._ please. You ignored the comments, still.

Yet, during a particular assignment, she referred to you as a _good boy,_ via a private comm-channel, for a job well done. When the words spilled from her sultry lips, your body ached with want. Try as you might, your attempt in hiding the blood-red flush of your cheeks, failed. She caught it, from afar, and couldn’t help but sneer. 

Most days, she seemed.. tense. Moreso than usual. When you’d ask why, she would deflect and merely insult you. 

It was part of her charm. 

 

—

 

Having grown closer over the past few weeks, her teasing mixed with her insults had finally reached a fever pitch.

One night, she called you up to her private quarters. Who were you to deny her request? You snuck out of the barracks, the men need not know of what might happen, in such a delicate place. 

Stepping into her quarters, she was waiting for you. With an order to lock the door behind you, you turned to find her in nothing but her vest. Biting her bottom lip, she briefly opened her legs, unveiling to you her puffy mound. Slick with arousal, the sight of it made you salivate. But what happened next, only worsened your thirst.

When she peeled her vest open, unveiling her bountiful, aching bosom, you were in disbelief. They were big. Bigger than normal. Capturing a nipple betwixt her index finger and thumb, she squeezed lightly. With a quiet moan, beads of milk spilled from the perfect teat of your leader. 

“When they get so full, it.. puts me in a particular mood.” Lifting the entire breast up, she suckled from the leaking nipple and had to stifle moan. Letting go, it was covered with the mark of her ruby-red lipstick. “I.. I can’t do all this by myself, stud. Prove your worth to me tonight, by doing whatever I say? Can you do that..?”

You went to respond, desperate to, but her next few words made your stomach queasy with lustful excitement.

“Can you do that for _mommy?_ ” 

You nod, eagerly. She motioned for you to undress, and then to join her on the bed. 

Doing so with noticeable ferocity and clumsiness, you inevitably did as she asked. With a husky giggle, she inspected your body from afar. It seemed good enough. _It would do_ , she’d say. When you closed the distance, she kissed you before anything else. The capture of your lips wasn’t intense. Rather, it was a soft motion. Sweet. Still, your tongues danced in a battle of lust – hers infinitely more skilled than yours – and soon enough, the kiss grew messy enough for the two of you to pull back. A long string of spit connecting your mouths. Through half-lidded eyes, she leaned closer and held your mouth open. Hocking a spit inside, your nerves twisted as you eagerly swallowed. 

“Good boy.. good bitch. There’s a bit of mommy in you. Now,” as she spoke, she puffed out her chest, presenting the ample bounty, “come get a little more..”

In seconds, your hands grasped at her sensitive mounds, drawing a moan from her throat. With each squeeze, milk came spilling forth. So, like a good boy, you knelt down and suckled from her like a hungry babe, savoring her sweet milk. 

That night, was special. She taught you many things. Though your cock was not yet allowed access to her ripe cunt, she tended to your needs nevertheless. Stroking you effortlessly as she cradled you, as you continued drinking more of her intoxicating elixir.

What followed was your tongue, making good friends with her moist lips and puckered ass. With firm commands, she instructed you on how she liked it, how she wanted it. 

You were there a while. 

It was the first, honest to goodness, lesson you looked forward to taking again. This kind of schooling, you could get behind.

 

—

 

In the weeks that followed, your hands and mouth were put to good use. In fairness, so were hers. But the farthest it ever went were intense blowjobs: her skilled mouth tending to your cock, balls, and ass – after being ordered to wash, of course – made for a three-course meal to the leader. You would drink from her milk, and tend to her holes all the same, but again – your dick wasn’t allowed to plunge itself inside her molten-hot core. The lack of which made you whine.

Though what she offered next would surely suffice..

 

—

 

Primed and ready, her hands pulled apart her cheeks, revealing her most delicate place. Her pussy, dripping wet, and her asshole, puckered and deliciously pink. As you combined your own spit onto your spit-slicked cock, he proceeded per her command.

“C’mere, baby, put that dick to good use.”

Not wanting to keep her waiting, the head pressed against her tight hole and pushed. With care, your cock slowly began to break down the defensive barriers and plunge deep inside. The feeling made you, and her, groan intensely.

She moaned as you rocked your hips forward, bucking shallowly. Your dick was caught in a vice, Ashe felt so goddamned good.

“Mommy’s needy little asshole feel good, huh? Does it?” She reached behind, grabbing a chunk of your hair. “Prove it, bitch. Wreck mommy’s naughty place.”

Once more, by her command, you acted swiftly. Picking up into a halfway decent pace, your hips began to softly clap against the plush meat of her ass. 

She grunted, laughing to herself as you bucked your hips. Her taut hole clung so tightly to your sex, relaxing as you pushed in and tightening as you’d pull back. She heckled as she did this, enjoying your squirms. “Fuck me harder, boy,” she said, words dripping with venom. Your hands desperately clung to her heaving tits, involuntarily giving them both a squeeze per your conditioning as you fucked her ass hard. Guttural moans escaped her as milk started to trickle down, over your hands and onto the bedspread. 

Despite her crude demeanor, the blush on her cheeks was blood-red. Biting the bottom of her ruby red lips, she stifled a moan, savoring how good you made her feel.

Yet your pleasure was not long for this world, as your impending orgasm neared, you warned her, and she ordered you to keep your cock in her ass. You despised cumming this early, but her eager hole would be your undoing.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh grew in intensity, until you both moaned aloud as you came.

You sowed your seed deep inside her, splashing her guts with the result of your pleasure. She drew so much from you, you were a mess. 

Slowly pulling out with a wet, lewd pop, you started to apologize. Fearful of her next move.

She quickly fingered a spillage of cum from her ass and relished the taste. “Mmm.. not bad,” she cooed, her husky voice making you squirm. “But you didn’t make me cum this time, you piece of shit.. so, you can have the rest. Waste not, want not, bitch.”

Without hesitation, you ducked down and planted a kiss on her firm ass cheek, then lapped up the leakage that spilled from her well-used hole. 

“Good boy.” She licked her lips. “Keep your head there, you aren’t moving until mommy gets her fucking nut.”

Your submissive persona took fully over, and you relished the taste. Your head – nestled between her thighs – was no better place to be. Like a good bitch.

 

—

 

Over the next few weeks, she put you through the ringer. Her commands were harsher, on occasion even your balls would be left feeling a touch blue. She was still your mommy, but her ways of punishment certainly eclipsed what you had in mind.

When she introduced her strap-on, she cared not for your nervous apprehension. You accepted the length willingly anyway, moaning like a common whore whenever her hips clapped against you. But despite her crude comments, her hands told a difference story – one of love, and tenderness. As you worshipped her body, she worshipped yours. Even now. Her pace, while typically ferocious, never interfered with what she would whisper into your ear. 

The feelings tore you up inside, in the best possible way. 

It stayed like this, for a little while. She eventually accepted your rivulets of cum into her gullet, but not once were you allowed to deposit your seed elsewhere – pussy nor ass.

Despite aching for the warm embrace of her silky insides, you could.. live like this. Life remained good, simply.. different. With some of her actions, it almost seemed as if she were testing you. 

Your suspicions would soon be acknowledged, in time.

 

—

 

One measly night, like any other, you were called up to her private quarters. She had previously been particularly rough that week, your ass still sore from the pounding it took. But like a good boy should, you obeyed her request.

When you entered, she embraced you with such an immensely maternal hug, it almost made you weep. Stroking your head, she shushed away any inkling of that sorrow, replacing it with the sultry voice of her compliments. 

In a daze, she removed herself from your presence and readied what would come up. When you wiped at your eyes, the sight you drank in filled your heart and hunger with an insatiable lust.

Naked, with her legs behind her head and one hand toying with the outer lips of her slick pussy, she withheld a needy moan. 

“Breed me,” she simply said, her face red and chest flushed. “Just for tonight.. fill mommy’s pussy with your cum.. again and again.. think you can do that?”

Locking the door and doing away with your clothes, you were sure her conditioning had been made complete, with her pussy as the reward. 

When you mounted her and your hips met, she covered her mouth to shroud the wailing cry. When you reared back, in your mating press, you knew you could hold nothing back. She wouldn’t want it any other way.

In spite of your movements, you never once forgot your place. You were her good boy, her good little bitch. 

And yet, just for tonight, she.. would be yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow [@RichmanBachard](https://twitter.com/RichmanBachard) and [@RichmanSFW](https://twitter.com/RichmanSFW) to keep up with my stories, my commission info, and my insanity.


End file.
